


The truth can set you free

by RyuuLu



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Jules knows what she is doing, Spoilers for Season 2, The truth can be hard, Truth Serum, buidling friendship, or give you a new allied, the truth can set you free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: "Player, something is wrong with me."This is not how Carmen would have expected this caper to go. And the out come of it is even more of a surprise for her.





	The truth can set you free

**Author's Note:**

> First try on posting for this fandom so let's see how that goes.   
Keep in mind that English is not my first language and the Dyslexia isn't helping either
> 
> This one-shot also has a reference to another old and absolutely wonderful series, lets see how many of you can figured out which one!

“Player, something’s wrong with me.” She hated to admit that line, she is Carmen Sandiego and there is nothing wrong with her. Yet, she finds herself in this state and she has absolutely no idea of what to do. Which makes things even worse since she always makes sure she did know everything.

“I can only tell the truth and, and...” She continued to ramble on before her eyes narrows slightly. “you spend too much time in your room. It's just not healthy.” She finds herself adding. “I’m going to try and not take that personally for the moment.” She could hear Player answer and Carmen couldn’t help but to bite her lip from keeping quiet. “How did this happen?” Player then asks and Carmen takes a deep breath. “Le Chevre have been tasked to test out one Dr Bellum’s many inventions, this time around the truth serum.” Carmen answered with a deep sigh.

“Any idea of how long I will last?” Was the next question and Carmen closes her eyes. “If I remember correctly, I think around 5 hours, but who knows it will last now.” She answered, she was feeling tired and she leans her back towards the wall. “We should probably find a place where you can lay low until it wears off.” She could hear how Player were working away on the other side of the earpiece. “I’ll have Ivy and Zack come and pick you up!” He then adds and Carmen couldn’t help but to freeze up.

Player were cool about all of this, the twins on the other hand would love this situation and Camren could already hear every single question they would be able to come up with. And a lot of those question were questions she didn’t want to answer. “No!” Carmen quickly calls out, regretting being as loud as she was since she wasn’t in the clear yet. “I’ll find my own way. We still need to protect the doctor. Just warn Zack and Ivy to stay away from the weapon that Le Chevre is using.” Carmen tells her old friend.

“Are you sure?” Player asks as Carmen moves away from the wall and down the hallway. “Positive. I just need to get out of here without having anyone seeing me.” Camren answered before she turns of the earpiece. With a deep breath, Carmen starts to push forward once more. She made sure to stay as much as she could in the shadows. Both A.C.M.E and V.I.L.E were in this building and in her condition, it wouldn’t be good if neither of them got a hold of her.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, Camren freezes up and starts to look around herself. She had found herself in an awkward position, she had been to deep in her own mind to realise that she had entered a hallway without a hiding spot. “Alright, we can do this.” Carmen tells herself as she comes to a stop and waits for the person to show themselves. She soon let’s out a sigh of relief when she comes to stand eye to eye with Julia Argent.

She may not be found of what A.C.M.E does or their leader, Julia on the other hand were different. She still trusts Julia for some reason, she wasn’t like the others and she couldn’t deny she felt something for the agent. “Jules.” Carmen managed to get out, her voice were weak, and she was hopping very much that the A.C.M.E agent would ask her what was wrong. “Are you alright?” Julia asks and Carmen really should know better than to hope she would ask anything.

“I can’t lie.” Carmen answered and she could see how Julia lift’s eye eyebrow at this. “I was shot with a truth serum.” Carmen explains with a deep sigh, this was going to be a long evening. Hearing how more people were coming towards them, Carmen tensed up once more. “Come with me!” Julia grabs hold of her hand and drags her along, heading for the backdoor she had entered through and heads straight for the car.

“Get in!” She orders and Carmen does as she is told, still a bit surprised over what had just happened. Julia enters the car, starting it up and heads down the road. “Your helping me?” Carmen couldn’t help but to ask, last time she had been close to A.C.M.E she had left a small gift that would let Player hack into their system and find out everything they had. She was very sure that Chief hated her now and she had learned that Devineaux had been brought back to A.C.M.E once more. “Well, it wouldn’t be quite fair if we caught you like this.” Julia answered and Camren couldn’t help but to feel that there was something else she wasn’t saying.

“Yeah, this isn’t a situation I’m overly happy to be in. Not when you guys and V.I.E.L. is so close.” Camren answered with another deep sigh. “I have quite a few questions about all of this.” Julia starts to say, and Carmen got ready for the questions that were about to come. “I will however not ask them now.” She then adds and Carmen looks at her out of surprise once more. “Like I said earlier, it’s not fair to ask those questions when you have no say in what you want to say.” Julia explains and Camren nods her head at this, this was just another reason as to why she trusts this woman.

They continued to drive in silence after that, Carmen turned her head to look out through the window in a try to figure out where they were heading. Feeling how her phone buzzing in her pocket, she pulls it out to see an incoming message from Player, at least he wasn’t trying to call her. “Are you alright?” Julia asks and quickly regret the question. “Yes, just Player checking in on me and giving me an update on how it’s going for the rest of my team.” Carmen explains before she could stop herself, not that it was such a big secret.

Julia have meet Ivy and Zack after all, she knew very well that she wasn’t working alone any longer. Julia opens her mouth once more but closes it as fast as she did, she had been about to ask another question but this time around she had managed to stop herself. Carmen couldn’t help but to smile. “You can ask question Jules, I trust you.” Carmen tells her and since she couldn’t lie now, it was the truth. “Why do you trust me?” Was the first question that come out from Julia’s mouth.

“Well, you are not like the others. You actually managed to see some good in me.” Carmen answered her. Julia nods her head at that, and silence fell over them once more. They soon reached the destination and Julia turns of the car. Looking out the window, Carmen’s eyes lands on the small hotel. “It’s better we go inside, safer than sitting in a car.” Julia points out and Carmen couldn’t argue about that. The two of them left the car and Julia leads her to her room, once there; Julia made sure they were alone before both sits down on the couch.

“Why did you hack into A.C.M.E?” Julia then asks, it was the question Carmen had both expected and hope wouldn’t come. Then again, this was the biggest question of them all. “To find out the truth.” Carmen started to say before taking in a deep breath. “I grow up on V.I.L.E Island, I was brought there when I was just a young girl. I thought it was Coach Brunt that found me, I learned the truth the day I rescued your partner from her and Shadowsan.” She continues, knowing she is defiantly giving away more than she should, but the truth serum is making it hard for her to keep silence and she knew very well that if Julia were to understand anything she had to take it back to the beginning.

“Shadowsan however just told me he found me on the side of the road, it wasn’t until after I made the deal with your boss that I was told the complete story. Shadowsan were sent to Argentina to kill a V.I.L.E member that had gone rough, a V.I.L.E agent that had been Shadowsan’s teacher when he was a student at V.I.L.E academy. The only thing was, Shadowsan couldn’t do what he had been sent to do. The man he was sent to kill, Dexter Wolfe were trying to turn his life around. He was trying to stop his life as a thief so that I would have a normal childhood.” Carmen had to take a small break there.

The information that had been dropped on her by Shadowsan were still to fresh and it felt weird to talk about, all her life she had wondered who her parents were and now she was one step closer to truly find out. Only to learn that her father is dead, and no one knows where her mother is or if she is even alive in this moment. She could feel Julia’s eyes on her and Carmen takes a deep breath in a try to calm herself down before continuing the tale.

“Before Shadowsan had a chance to act on anything, Interpol agents showed up at the house. My father hides me in one of the closets before heading outside in a way to lure the agent’s away. Shadowsan had moved from his own hiding spot to see what happened, only to see how my father was killed. He got one good look at the person who had pulled the trigger before he took me, put the house on fire and disappeared into the night.” Silence fell over them once more, Carmen in a try to collect herself once more and Julia was in deep thought about it all.

“If you learned about all this then why did you…” She starts to ask, only to stop herself. “He was killed by agent Tamara Fraser, also known as The Chief, now a days.” Carmen tells her, finishing up what Julia had been thinking. The young agent was looking in front of her now, it being clear she had no idea of what to think about this information.

The silence that fell were heavier than before and Carmen were growing even more worried over it all, maybe she should have run away when Julia had parked the car. She had said to much and now she was in much trouble, with a glance towards the young agent; Carmen tried to decide on what to do next. Seeing how Julia took a deep breath, Carmen got ready for what ever was coming next.

“Well, I can see why you don’t trust her.” Was the only thing Julia said and Carmen blinks a few times, she had not expected that. “What is your plan?” Julia then asks, she turns to look at Julia completely now. The emotion in her eyes were hard to read and Carmen wasn’t sure she liked that. “My plan hasn’t change, I will keep on doing what I have been doing up until now. Take down V.I.L.E" She explains.

“And try and find out more about my mother, we think she is still alive but all we have is what we expect is a fake name.” She then adds and Julia nods her head, falling into deep thought once more. “Well, Chief has done an update on the computer system after what happened. Making sure your friend isn’t in the system anymore. That doesn’t mean you don’t have someone that can look into what we have on the base.” Julia starts to explain, and Carmen looks at her with big eyes, this whole night is not going as she had expected it to.

“No, Jules. I can’t ask you to become a double agent.” Carmen tells her, knowing fully well what A.C.M.E can do. “You are not asking me to do it Ms Sandiego, it’s my own decision.” Julia answered her with narrowed eyes. “I can also help with making sure A.C.M.E won’t get to close to you, lead them on a wild goose chase if needed.” She then adds, already back in her own mind of thinking. “Why are you doing this?” Carmen asks, she could feel how she was slowly growing tired; knowing it was the side effect of the truth serum. It was finally starting to wear off.

“Because I trust you and you have done nothing to show me that you are a bad person.” Julia answered, her voice was short and to the point and Carmen couldn’t help but to smile a little. “I really like you Jules.” That was a slip, Carmen knew very well she could have kept that one in; but she didn’t want to. She felt the young detective beside her deserve to know the truth and she knew very well she wouldn’t be able to say that line any other time.

Surprise has taken over Julia’s eyes and Carmen gives her one cheeky smile before she let’s her eyelashes fall heavy. She welcomed the sleep, knowing fully well she was in safe hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The answer to the reference: Kim Possible 😉


End file.
